Teach us, Mr Whitlock
by HereWithoutYou
Summary: Emmett and Edward are in need of a very much needed lesson, will Jasper provide? AH/ExJxEm Warning: Slash. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: Teach Us, Mr. Whitlock**

**Pen name: HereWithoutYou**

**Existing work: N/Aentry is "all new")**

**Primary Players: Jasper, Edward & Emmett**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to SM.**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**A/N: Huge thanks to my betas Jasper's Dark Angel (you made this O/S happen!) and MegaraMegumi for you awesome beta'ing skills and the kind words! Go check out their stuff, people!**

**________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

"Come on, Eddie. Loosen up a little!" Emmett tried to whisper to me. "I'm fucking bored, who cares what people did several hundred years ago?"

God, he truly could never keep quiet, and his booming voice didn't exactly work for whispering in class. "Stop calling me Eddie," I hissed. "Just pay attention before Whitlock hands down another punishment on us."

"Aw, is little Edward scared of the big bad teacher?" he asked, not even trying anymore to tune his voice down. "Honestly, what's the worst he could come…"

"Emmett, Edward. Is there a problem?" Our teacher, Mr. Whitlock, interrupted in a calm, attention demanding voice. "Anything you want to let me in on?"

"No, Mr. Whitlock," Emmett replied like he was innocence personified. I couldn't help it; the snort simply escaped my lips.

"So there_ is_ something that you want to want share with me, Edward?" Upon the shake of my head he continued, "This is my last warning, boys. You won't be interrupting my class again today, are we clear?"

"Crystal," Emmett answered for both of us. But a look on his face told me all I needed to know; no teacher's threat could actually make him shut his trap. Sighing, I silently accepted the fate that would no doubt come our way in a matter of minutes.

Resuming the lesson, Mr. Whitlock told us about the beginnings of the Civil War, a glint in his eyes from talking about what was obviously his favorite historical topic. He was one of those who'd never lose their calm, no matter how much crap people like Emmett threw his way. He loved talking about history and anyone, being the tiniest bit observant, could see it.

"What do you think, how could those guys survive so long without sex while they were away on a mission?" Emmett asked me like the damn tool he was at times.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned, irritated. "One would think they had more important things on their mind than getting off."

"Is that what concerns you the most about my class, gentlemen? How they satisfied their needs while fighting for our country? Not ten minutes ago I warned you about interrupting me again…" But the last part of our teacher's statement was drowned out by the ringing bell.

"That's it then," Mr. Whitlock said, leaning against his desk. "Emmett and Edward you'll be joining me for a silent hour in detention, starting now. You may stay in your seats and write me an essay about the beginnings of the Civil War, while I grade some papers. I don't want to hear a word from either of you." Pushing himself away from the desk he approached the door, locking it, before he sat down behind his desk.

Throwing one last irritated look Emmett's way, I averted my eyes back to the empty paper in front of me. Even if my life depended on it, I couldn't come up with a single detail we had just heard about the Civil War. That's what I got for listening to Emmett's crazy ramblings and following my own absurd thoughts.

Maybe fifteen minutes into detention Mr. Whitlock cleared his throat, gaining both, Emmett's and my attention. "Would one of you care to explain why your last week's papers are almost identical?"

Next to me Emmett's breathing accelerated while my eyes were captivated by every move Mr. Whitlock made. How his right eyebrow lifted in question or how he ran his hand through his honey blonde hair. I wanted to smooth out the small crease, caused by his lifted eyebrow and ran my own hands through his already tousled hair.

"Do I have to teach you a lesson again? Punish you for being undisciplined in my class?"

"But, Mr. Whitlock…" I tried to form a polite answer, a slight tremor in my voice. I had a feeling that I knew what was coming.

"There's no but, do you understand? It's inexcusable that you simply ignore my lesson," he lectured. "Now come here, both of you."

Without questioning Emmett and I complied, moving to the teacher's desk with quick steps. Standing there in front of the desk, I chanced a look at Emmett. The large bulge in his pants was an obvious indicator that Emmett, too, knew what was about to happen and it made my pants tighten in response.

Standing there in front of him, he simply eyed us for a couple of minutes. It was his way of telling us that he had the upper hand in this game. He was in charge, and we'd do anything he demanded. "Take of each other's clothes," Mr. Whitlock commanded in a strong voice, his gaze still locked on us.

Emmett, just as eager as I, stepped closer to me and ran his hands down my chest, more gently than you would expect from a guy his size. His piercing blue eyes held a hint of mischief as he took my shirt off and let me start popping open his button up. When my fumbling fingers opened the last button and I caught the first glimpse of his perfectly muscled chest, I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping me.

Fuck me sideways, sometime between our last encounter and now he had his nipples pierced, and it just made me so much harder. Visions of closing my mouth around the piercings and sucking on them played in front of me, for now though I had to restrain myself, or else our teacher wouldn't be happy with us.

Drawing me closer to him by the belt loops of my jeans, he lightly caressed my erection, just the shortest touch to tease me. Jasper's eyes followed Emmett's every move as did mine 'till he finally stood up and moved in behind me.

Jasper's fingers trailed over my waist in passing, moving in to unbutton the jeans hanging low on Emmett's hips, displaying his perfect V-shaped abdomen. The feel of Jasper's arousal pressed into my backside made me push back into him, my back flush against his warm chest.

Getting rid of our pants, Emmett switched positions to sandwich Jasper between us. Turning around to face the both of them, my breath caught. They were complete opposite, in looks, but in the end it was what attracted me to both of them. Both so very gorgeous in their own way.

Emmett in all his burly glory, and Jasper's lanky but lean frame. Jasper's honey blonde hair in stark contrast to the dark brown curls on Emmett's head. Not to mention Em's newest addition to his body. They seemed like day and night at first sight, but both had their heart in right place, and both had my heart currently doing flip flops in my chest.

Reaching around Jas, while Emmett undressed him, I slipped my hands into Emmett's boxer briefs. Squeezing his ass a little harder I pulled both of them closer to me, Jasper's cock pressing into mine as no doubt Em's pressed into Jasper's backside.

After one of the most agonizing hours in existence with my cock throbbing in its confinement, Jas finally closed his lips around mine, letting me feel his soft tongue against mine for the first time today. My eyes closed on their own accord as Emmett's hands fumbled between us to get Jasper out of the rest of his clothes.

All too soon Jas released my lips and walked back up to his desk, where he sat back down on his chair. "Take of your boxers boys. Emmett, I want you on top of that desk," he instructed. "And Edward wouldn't you love to show him how much you appreciate it that he got you some extra time with me?"

"I would love to, Mr. Whitlock," I replied and stripped down my last piece of clothing, then waited for Emmett to climb on the desk. Once he seemed to be as comfortable as one could be on a hard desk, I stepped closer, gently nudging his legs apart. My hands ran over his thighs, the muscles jerking under my fingers, until I reached his waist.

Leaning closer to his cock, I blew a light breath across it and watched in amazement as it twitched in front me. Completely focused on this gorgeous piece of man in front of me, I leaned down to lick across the tip of his erection to tease him briefly before closing my lips around him. His breathing accelerated exceedingly, and the moan I earned from him when he hit the back of my throat would surely draw attention if anyone were close by.

The small gasps and moans to my right, caused me to turn my attention to Jasper. The sight of him leaning back in his chair and stroking himself, as he watched Emmett and me, almost halted my ministrations. One of his hands was tightly wrapped around his dick, moving in a slow and deliberate rhythm, the other idly lying on his thigh. My desperation to feel his hands on me spiked, causing me to moan around Emmett.

"Emmett, are you learning your lesson?" Jasper asked, only a small quiver in his voice betraying how excited he actually was. "Or do you think I need to punish you harder for interrupting my class so rudely?"

Choosing this moment, I tugged on Emmett's balls lightly, knowing from experience that he loved it and made him loose his ability to talk momentarily. Nothing wrong with getting him into a little trouble.

"I…ahh, yes… I mean,.. ungh... no," he tried to formulate his answer, making me laugh around him while he was buried in my throat, which made it just worse for him with all the vibrations.

"Do you think that's an adequate answer to my question?"

"N-no, Mr. Whitlock."

"Reverse your positions. Now! I'm not going to repeat myself," Jasper demanded.

Releasing Emmett's cock, we hastily complied. The desk, like I thought, wasn't the most comfortable place to lie on, but every thought about the hard wood underneath me fled my mind once Em's lips wrapped around me. By now I was so painfully aroused from sucking off Emmett and watching Jas touch himself that I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting this experience to end so soon.

Gripping my ass tightly, Emmett pulled me closer to him as he moaned around me, probably blessed with the same heavenly visuals of Jas I had enjoyed only moments ago. With my eyes closed and completely focused on Em's touches, I was startled to feel another hand trailing over my stomach. Opening my heavy lidded eyes, I saw Jasper's face hovering over me, so close that our noses almost touched.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Edward?" he whispered roughly, his voice laced with desire.

With my breath coming in short pants, I simply nodded my head, little whimpering sounds escaping my lips. Leaning down his teeth grazed my lower lip before he engaged me in a short, heated kiss as I felt Emmett's lubed fingers slip into me. Where the hell he got the lube from all of a sudden I failed to know. _Who was I to complain though?_

Skimming his nose over my cheek to my ear he murmured, "Mhmm, Edward and Emmett. My favorite tastes in the world."

Reaching out for Jasper's cock I started to stroke him with an agonizing slow speed whilst Emmett added another finger, pumping in and out of me equally slow. "I think I need you to punish me harder, Mr. Whitlock," I ground out between pants.

"Yes, I think so, too," he murmured, twisting my nipples slightly. "I want you to reverse your positions again, Emmett on the desk and Edward bend over it, so I can do with you as I please."

Stepping back a little, Jas gave us some room to rearrange. Emmett crawled on top of me, his erection skimming along my body whereas I tried to catch my breath for a moment. And just like that he presented me with the perfect opportunity. Closing my lips around his nipple I sucked hard, knowing that he couldn't have had the piercings longer than a week, made it all the sweeter. They'd still be oversensitive and Emmett proved me right by arching into me, shouting a string of profanities.

Weaseling my way from underneath him, I watched him reposition himself on the table. His long legs, wide spread, hung off the table to give me more space to leverage myself and better access to his body. Massaging his thighs while my tongue traced his balls I had the best vision from my position.

I watched them both kissing, their tongues battling for dominance until Jasper pulled away to whisper something into Em's ear. Whatever it was, it must've been good, his hips bucked up until his hard cock was completely buried down my throat.

Reaching out, he grabbed Jasper's hips tightly, sucking his erection into his mouth until his lips hit Jasper's pelvis. It was one of the most erotic sights I had laid eyes on: Jas' hips thrusting instinctively towards Em while his head was thrown back, exposing his neck. His beautiful blue eyes clenched shut tightly and his plumb, kissable mouth opened wide, moaning between pants.

I spotted the bottle of lube and coated my fingers in it, before I slowly entered Emmett like he'd done to me. His eyes snapped to mine as he let out a shuttering breath, it was the first sign for me to go a little easier on him or else he'd come too early.

Jasper gently stepped back from him, ripping open a condom package. With quick fingers he rolled it over his cock and covered it with lube. Just seeing him go through those motions made my body tense in anticipation of what was yet to come.

Moving in behind me he grabbed my hips tightly with one hand, the other knotting in my hair to set a new rhythm for my bobbing head. Tenderly he prepared me with two fingers, always making sure I was comfortable before he entered me. I was close to begging him to let me feel his dick, when I finally felt the tip of his head enter me.

In one smooth thrust he was seethed in me, inch by exquisite inch. The breath rushed out of me, causing a sharp hiss from Emmett. Looking up I saw him leaning on his elbows to have a better view of Jasper taking me. After several moments Jasper began to move again, seeking out a steadily rising rhythm, which I tried to mirror with my mouth and fingers on Emmett.

The otherwise silent room was soon filled with moans, groans and the sounds of our skin slapping against each other. Emmett was writhing underneath me by now, a steady flow of curse words falling from his fuckable lips.

Feeling that all of us were rather close, Jasper roughly yanked my upper body back by my hair, knowing how much it turned me on. Skimming his nose along my neck, he drawled, "I'm gonna make you scream so hard around Emmett's gorgeous cock 'till he comes from it, and you are going to swallow everything he has to give you. Understood?"

"Yes, yes, yes…" I chanted, breathless, and he didn't waste another second before bending me back over Emmett. Gripping his shaft tightly with one hand, I paid special attention to the head of his enormous cock, sucking and licking before I took him back down my throat.

Jasper, true to his promise, trailed a hand down to my cock, pumping it in time with his speeding up thrusts. He efficiently fucked me incoherent until I came hard, screaming around Emmett's dick. Only seconds later Jasper followed as Em exploded in my mouth and I sucked down his whole load.

Staying utterly still, we all caught our breaths. I felt so completely spent, although in the best way possible and didn't want to move a single inch. In fact, surrounded by my boys and their warmth, I could've stayed like this forever.

My head was resting on Emmett's chest, and I felt Jasper at my back, starting to clean up all the mess we had made. The slightly scruffy, warm washcloth felt good on my sensitive skin, and I was truly glad that Jasper always thought about these things. Cleaning both Emmett and I gently had seemed to become a routine in our plays, one I enjoyed very much. Yes, there was heat and passion and sometimes even some roughness in our plays, but these moments afterwards always ended in tender caresses and affectionate gestures.

Slinging my arm around Emmett's waist and lacing my finger's with Jasper's we walked out of his classroom, still high and sated from our latest releases and already anticipating our next play session. How he could stand in here and teach every day with the knowledge of what the three of us did in there from time to time, I'd never understand. I'd have a boner all day long and for the same reasoning I was glad he wasn't really our teacher and just pretended to be, else I'd probably be in constant trouble just to get it on with him. But I was glad that Jasper, as teacher, had full access to the whole school, even on deserted Saturdays. It gave us the perfect opportunity to let our role playing games come to life.

_______________________

**AN2: Here we go, I hope you guys liked it, stay tuned for more of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to SM, I merely borrow her characters. **

**AN1: Many of you requested more of this One-Shot and I finally got around to put something to paper, sorry for taking so long :o). I got a couple more scenes in my head and will post them when time allows, so stay tuned. So this will turn into a collection of role play One-Shots, where each could stand alone. Now here you go!**

* * *

**JPOV**

"Come on guys, twenty pushups more and the showers will be yours!" Coach McCarthy's booming voice rang through the gym.

Next to me Edward grunted, no doubt gathering the rest of his strength to finish this new task before the coach had the glorious idea of adding more exercises. My own arms had started to burn long ago, but I simply pushed it to the back of my mind, no use in dwelling on it anyway.

We had already done three sets of pushups. It was McCarthy's favorite exercise, obviously, and whenever we hit the gym he would remind us of it. On the _breaks _of each set he graciously allowed us to recover while doing sit ups, a "not too straining" exertion, his fabulous words – definitely not mine or Edward's.

"Hey you two, don't fall asleep, I wanna see some sweat!" he bellowed, as if on cue, at Edward and me. "Unless you don't have enough yet I'm sure we can arrange for some more time with the weight bench."

I didn't even need to check to know that Edward increased his speed, not wanting to put in more time with the weights and I, too, doubled my efforts. While the coach spent mostly every day at the gym, Edward and I only found the time once, maximal twice, a week – ergo the coach's opinion of not straining couldn't agree less with our view. To him the eighty pushups and sixty sit ups, we had done in the last couple of minutes, probably seemed like a piece of cake – for us though, it took a lot of effort.

Bangs of hair, drenched in sweat, were plastered to my forehead, and my arms screamed in protest when I finally finished the last pushup and let myself collapse on the cool gym floor. Judging from the thud that sounded through the room, Edward, too, was done and joined me on the floor. The blood rushing in my ears was almost drowned out by his loud pants as he tried to catch his breath. Yet he seemed to have enough left to mutter something that suspiciously sounded like "Why the fuck do I keep agreeing to these damn workouts?"

Twisting my head, I could see his lean frame stretched across the floor next to me – his head resting on his arms, his usually unruly bronze locks matted down, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, glistening in the harsh neon light and his body heaving as he waited for his breathing to regulate.

Seeing him like this, my mind immediately conjured up similar pictures, only sans clothes, and my erection stirred as they went directly to my groin. And just like that my aching body was forgotten, a new need rising steadily: Edward and I together in the locker's shower room, naked. It was a true shame to cover his body with clothes.

Too caught up in my fantasizing, I startled when Edward's foot nudged me to get my attention. Jumping up, too eager now to get to those damn showers, I saw his gaze locked on the obvious bulge in my pants, a smirk spreading on his face, letting me know that he figured out what kind of thoughts were running through my mind right now – not that much of an accomplishment. Emmett was nowhere in sight, so I started to walk away, not caring anymore if it seemed too eager, Edward would follow either way.

Just when I reached the locker room, Edward swept in behind me and before I knew what was happening, he had me tightly pinned against the wall. Without hesitation, his mouth was on mine in a heated kiss. Our tongues battling for dominance, the little steel ball of his tongue ring clicking against teeth as his hands slid under my shirt, making me moan into the kiss.

Compared to my heated body, his fingers felt almost cold, but it surely wasn't the only reason for the goose bumps spreading across my whole body while they wandered over my chest to my nipples and gave them a hard twist. Pulling away from me, I lifted my arms so he could get rid of my shirt, tossing it to the floor behind him. It was followed by his own only seconds later.

Like always, seeing his naked upper body left me nearly breathless, every defined muscle rippled as his fingers traced across the tribal tattoo on my shoulder. I knew he loved the ink, and I positively felt the same way about the several pieces of ink covering his body.

Intertwining my fingers with his free hand I pulled him close to me, slipping my other hand to his fine ass, though we couldn't be close enough for my taste. Having his body pressed so snug against mine, I could easily feel his cock wedged against my thigh, and again, the incredible need for him surged through every fiber of my being.

Running my tongue over his upper lip, he didn't need further coaxing before his amazingly soft lips were back on mine, engaging me in another scorching kiss. We were a mass of body limbs, groping and fumbling, our shorts the only thing still separating us, and that needed to change, fast.

Slipping a hand under Edward's waist band, he moved his hips back enough to give me room to pull his shorts and boxer briefs down and drop my own. Our mouths still attached we stumbled our way to the shower room, where he positioned us in a corner with two shower heads right above us. Seconds later the ice cold water hit our tangled bodies but did nothing to calm any of the raging hormones, it only made Edward's skin feel even hotter against mine.

Almost painfully slow the water heated, and just as I was about to drop on my knees, to show Edward just how much I worshipped him, someone cleared his throat. There in the doorway stood our coach, only a towel wrapped low on his hips, covering the prized part his happy trail led to.

"Starting without me, boys?" he asked, seemingly nonchalant. "Don't let me interrupt you, keep on going."

Knowing better than to question him, I did just that. Sinking to my knees in front of Edward, I let my hands run over his erection, twisting the head slightly between my thumb and forefinger. Looking at his face as I put my lips around him, I was delighted to see his half lidded eyes filled with lust. His hands, hanging loosely to his sides, trembled just a little, showing just how hard he tried to keep his hips still, and let me set a pace I was comfortable with.

Em though, had other plans. While I was otherwise occupied, he came up behind me and ran his hands through my hair. Gripping it lightly, he started to direct my tempo. Relaxing my throat, to prevent any gagging, I felt the tip of Edward's cock hit the back of my throat; it was enough to have him moaning and groaning. His hands clenched into fists and had I not had my mouth full I wouldn't be able to suppress a smirk.

I could feel, more than see, Emmett shift behind me before I saw him lean in to kiss Edward, his fingers still woven into my hair, bobbing my head. From my point of view I could easily watch their tongues dance together, a moan rising in my throat from the sheer arousal that evoked in me.

Reaching next to me until I felt the coach's towel clad legs, I made fast work to get rid of the offending towel and gripped his large dick in my hand, giving it two fast pumps. Seemingly surprised by my move, he let go of my head and I quickly switched from Edward's to his groin, running my tongue from his balls along the shaft to the tip of his dick.

Edward didn't appear to be put out by this, he simply started to lick down Emmett's torso until he, too, was on his knees next to me. Working together on Emmett now, I felt his hands close around my own thumping erection as he started to jerk me off in an agonizing slow rhythm.

Deciding that it would be only fair to tease him back, I let my hands rake over his abs to his hips and on to his thighs, consciously avoiding the area he most likely wanted me to touch. Chuckling over Edward's whine when he realized what I did, I doubled my efforts regarding the coach, adding a little more salt to the wound.

Letting my teeth graze Emmett's shaft, he let out a shuddering breath, and I knew he was close and so did he because just a second later he pulled back, albeit seemingly reluctant. His breath was labored, his huge, muscled chest rising and falling in a rapid succession.

"Are you two trying to kill me? Slow down a little," he said between pants. "We wouldn't want to finish so early, now would we?"

"Are you saying that you can't keep the pace, coach?" Edward asked, acting completely innocent.

Scowling Emmett replied, "And you should know better than to challenge me."

And true it was, but both of them had never learned to keep their traps shut. Now it was on Edward though to deal with the outcome. Good thing though that out of the three of us, he had probably the most willpower; Emmett would surely tease him mercilessly now.

"Come on," he said, indicating us to follow him back to the locker room. "Lie down on the massage bench, Jasper on top. I want to see you suck each other."

Doing as instructed, Edward climbed on the bench while I waited next to it until he was settled.

"Now move your ass to the edge and spread your legs," Emmett told him before he helped me climb onto Edward.

On my hands and knees, I fully blocked Edward's view but I, myself, could see everything Emmett would do perfectly. As soon as the wetness of Edward's mouth engulfed me, every rational thought left my brain, and I had to concentrate hard on the task at hand.

Swirling my tongue around the tip of his cock before sliding him between my lips and sucking hard, I watched Em walk to my backpack. Once he found what he search for, lube and condoms, he made his way back to us, a smirk on his face.

Coating his fingers in lube, I watched him slide one finger into Edward, who in response froze underneath me. Again, Emmett's free hand weaved through my hair till it reached the nape of my neck and rested there, while my head continued to bob up and down, sucking Edward's cock.

Only when Emmett's finger slid in and out a couple of times did Edward seemed to be reassured and started to pick up his previous movements. The silly boy should know better than to assume that Emmett wouldn't prepare him properly, despite his size of a bear, he was always gentle and caring. Obviously though, he had started to regret that he challenged Emmett and now wondered for how much teasing he was in.

Trailing his hand to my chin, he gently tipped my head up, making me release Edward and look up to him instead. Leaning down to me, his lips were mere inches away from mine as he whispered in a rough voice, "Do you know how incredibly hot you look with those plump lips wrapped around him?"

Hearing, too, what Emmett had whispered, Edward moaned loudly and released me from his lips. His breath coming in short puffs against my wet erection and feeling so incredible that my own breath hitched.

"I haven't told you to stop Edward, have I?" Emmett asked, his voice just a tad louder. I watched him add a second finger and now coupled with feeling Edward's mouth back in place was almost too much.

Em too seemed to realize this and focused his attention back to me, his teeth nibbling on my lower lip, successfully distracting me from watching what his fingers did. When his lips claimed mine in a heated kiss, I knew that he'd have to move a bit faster or had to slow down Edward before I came and ruined our fun too soon.

But I didn't have to worry, when he released my mouth, he also withdraw his fingers from Edward. Ripping open the condom package, he rolled it on with quick fingers, nodding at me as he indicated for me to go on, distract Edward while he entered him, to take some of the slight discomfort away.

Doing as I was told, I let a hand wander to Edward's balls, squeezing them slightly as I took him so deep down my throat that my lips hit his pelvis and I felt him copy my ministrations. Emmett, assuming this would be the right moment, started to press into him. And once more Edward's body stilled, his legs tensed beneath my head, only his mouth kept moving.

In one languid movement, Emmett filled him completely and, too, stilled to let him adjust. After the first slow and teasing motions of his hips, his pace started to fasten until he found a fast but steady rhythm.

At this point my whole body seemed to pulse, my heartbeat rushing in my ears as I had to concentrate on not coming just yet. Edward's lips sucking on me, Emmett's cock sliding in and out of Edward just in front of my face, Emmett's hand running over my shoulder – my senses seemed to be in sexual overload.

Edward seemed to struggle too, wriggling and bucking underneath me while this obviously turned into a battle of wills between the three of us. Each of us trying to make the other come first and hold back longer. Today though, it wasn't Edward's lucky day, he had two people working against him.

Emmett's thrusts increased not only in tempo but also strength while I, too, sped up the bobbing of my head. One hand still planted on Edward's thigh to steady me, the other went back to his balls, massaging and tucking until his moans grew louder and louder. When my teeth grazed his shaft though, he came undone, the same move he had used the last time on Emmett.

Swallowing every drop of the sticky liquid, I felt my own climax approaching and from the sound of it, Emmett wasn't far behind, his cussing and moaning the last thing I needed to fall over the edge myself as Edward eagerly returned the favor of swallowing every bit.

Letting my head drop on Edward's thigh, my eyes closed on their own accord, the only sound in the room was our pants as my heart raced. My body was so blissfully exhausted that all I wanted to do was crawl into bed with my boys and sleep away the rest of the day. First things first though, no matter how reluctant, I moved off Edward and grabbed some towels.

Like usually, I took it up to clean us up and wet two towels. I first moved to Emmett who had moved to lay on his back on a bench. Putting one towel aside I gently started to clean him, rubbing the wet towel over his body while he stayed motionless, his whole body limp and relaxed as I worked quietly. I almost liked this moment best of the whole session, it gave me the time to recollect my thoughts and reflect the last hours while doing a simple task.

The three of us fit perfectly together, each liked to control at times but also enjoyed to relinquish it every now and then. Edward liked to bottom, Emmett to top and I found good things in both. Until now we had always found a way to satisfy every one of our needs. Yes, we all had our little quirks, but in all the years we'd spent together, we knew how to handle them. We simply fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

While all these thoughts swirled through my head, I moved on to Edward, who was still on the massage bench, his legs now dangling from it, a small smile grazing his beautiful face and his eyes closed. Every inch of his face screamed relaxation and just looking at him I could feel the smile creeping on my own face.

When all three of us were cleaned and dressed again, we made our way out of the gym. Arms wrapped around each other and hands joined, we were practically glowing with happiness, the anticipation for next week's playtime already in place. Smiling to myself as Edward and Emmett laughed over some silly joke, my heart missed a beat. I was truly lucky to call these two mine.

* * *

**AN2: As promised the more of our three beautiful boys. Let me know what you thought and leave me some love! Next up will be our good Edward, what kind of play will he come up with? ;D Is there anything else you guys would like to see? Let me know and I'll try my best to make it come true! Last but not least, a huge thanks to MegaraMegumi for her awesome beta skills, thanks bb for agreeing to beta another chapter! Go check out her stuff and show her some appreciation!**

**Love,**

**Sanny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to SM, I merely borrow her characters to play a little :). Merely the storyline is my own. **

**As so often, this chapter contains adult content or in other words – male on male smut. If you aren't old enough or don't like this kind of thing, there's a little red [x] you should click on right now.**

* * *

**EmPOV**

Today I finally had my doctor's appointment and it made me feel like a little boy on Christmas morning; beyond giddy. I had strained my shoulder two weeks ago and really hoped for the go ahead today. My life without sports completely unnerved me, always left me with a feeling that something was missing. Dr. Masen wouldn't dare not to clear me because I couldn't be held accountable for what would happen.

Sitting next to me, Jasper was patiently reading through some chick magazine that he found lying around in this boring waiting room. How he always could be so calm was beyond me, yet I kind of admired him for it. In that aspect we were complete opposites, I couldn't sit still or be quiet to save my life. We balanced each other out almost perfectly.

Toying with my phone to pass the time faster, it slightly startled me when the door opened to reveal Dr. Masen. Calling me to the examination room, I took a moment to appreciate his appearance. As usual his bronze hair was a mess and his clothes the tiniest bit wrinkled as if he'd just rolled out of bed after a short nap. He was still in his scrubs, obviously he had tried to rest between his hospital shift and my appointment at his medical office; busy guy.

Next to me, Jasper dropped the magazine back onto the small table in the corner of the room and rose to his feet; both of us heading to the room Dr. Masen disappeared in.

"Jasper, Emmett," he greeted as he shook our hands and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "How are your injuries doing, Emmett?"

"Better," I shrugged. "It doesn't hurt anymore and I'm more than ready to get back to my sports."

"Isn't he ever," Jasper muttered under his breath; apparently I had driven him a little insane with my restlessness these past days.

Dr. Masen, too, caught Jasper's comment. "Let's have a look at it then, shall we?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Sure thing," I smiled as I shrugged out of my shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper shift in his seat; now who can't sit still, huh? Not that I blamed him since we didn't have any kind of release in the past week and were beyond keyed up.

But then Dr. Masen's somewhat chilly hands touched the skin on my shoulder and for a moment I thought I'd come right there in my pants. A pleasant shiver went through my body as the sexual tension in the room seemed to grow tenfold.

"Tell me if something hurts," he murmured softly as he prodded different places on my shoulder; lifting my arm up and down slowly.

"Not even a tad, doc," I grinned happily. It was true, even I wouldn't be stupid enough to lie to a doctor only to get the go ahead to play sports. I knew that if an injury wasn't fully recovered before I went back to working out, it would only give me problems later on. Been there, done it and learned from the doc's chastisement.

Even with my reassurance that nothing hurt Dr. Masen kept running his hands over my shoulder and slowly but surely as the bulge in my pants kept growing, it became rather obvious how much exactly my body liked his hands. I was too focused to keep my calm that my eyes snapped to Jasper's face when his breath audibly hitched as his eyes were fixated on my crotch.

"Very well, now let's look at your thigh, shall we?" The doc asked, indicating for me to drop my pants.

Standing up, I let my pants drop around my ankles and watched a smirk spread across the doc's face as he took in my very obvious arousal. Kneeling down in front of me, his hands slid over my thighs several times.

"Is it still giving you trouble?" he asked while his hands kept prodding.

"Uhh, yes.. err I mean… no," I stammered, unable to concentrate with his hands so close to my erection. Only when Jasper faked a cough to hide his laughter I snapped out of my dazed state. "It's gotten way better," I tried again, struggling to keep my concentration. "Hasn't hurt in a while either."

"Great," doctor Masen said smiling, his gaze still focused on my cock as he added, "That means that you have my official permission to resume your activities."

"Thank god," Jasper muttered.

"Shut up, I wasn't that bad," I defended, rolling my eyes. "So doc, there only seems to be one condition left and to be honest, it starts to be a little painful."

"And something I can easily help you with myself," Masen smirked, his hands moving to the waistband of my boxer shorts. "Jasper, you should pay attention as well, that way you can help Emmett the next time this condition arises."

Jasper nodded silently, only the hitch of his breath audible while the good doctor freed my cock from its confinement. Nudging me to sit back down, I gladly followed the suggestion; especially since I was fairly certain that my knees would grow weak really soon.

Still on his knees, Edward wasted no time. His tongue ran from the base to the tip of my cock before he sucked me into his mouth deeply enough to hit his throat.

'_I must've died and gone to heaven,_' I thought to myself when he kept deep throating me until my eyes rolled back into my head.

Jasper was frozen next to me, his mouth the only thing moving as his breathing accelerated. Reaching over to him, I placed my hand over his crotch and started to massage the growing bulge through his jeans until he started to relax back into his seat. His eyes were still fixed on Edward, who started to tease me even more by wrapping a hand around my balls, squeezing lightly, while his tongue kept swirling around my dick.

Knotting my free hand in his hair, I gently controlled his head to a slower rhythm that wouldn't make me explode down his throat just yet. He knew exactly which buttons to push though as he started humming around my cock, generating the most heavenly vibrations. Fellatio definitely was his thing; not only did he give awesome head, but also seemed to enjoy doing so immensely.

When his mouth released me I didn't know whether to be relieved that he wouldn't make me cum in an embarrassingly short time or pout because he stopped. The train of thought was fast forgotten though when he began to undress; piece after piece of clothing dropped to the floor, revealing lean muscles on a body to die for.

Once he was completely naked, he sat down on his desk right in front of Jasper. "Time to see how much attention you paid," he said. "Are you ready for a demonstration?"

"Always am," Jasper drawled. Standing up, he shrugged out of his shirt before he leaned over and sucked Edward's hard length into his mouth without further ado. At the first contact, Edward's head flew back, stretching his neck, a sharp hiss escaping his lips and as hot as the sight of these two was; I couldn't simply sit there and watch while they were in touching distance.

Deciding that Jasper was still wearing too many clothes compared to Edward and me, I stepped up behind him and reached around his waist to unbutton his jeans. Once opened, I pulled them down together with his boxer briefs where they pooled around his feet. My hands slid over his firm ass and my cock twitched at the thought of burying myself in him. Not able to resist, I leaned down and sank my teeth lightly into his flesh, evoking a groan deep from his chest.

Replacing my mouth with a hand, I kneaded his ass while my other arm reached around him to stroke his hard dick. I was just about to ask for lube and a condom when Edward handed me both silently. Ripping the package open, I rolled the condom over my erection before coating my fingers in lube.

I carefully kicked Jasper's feet apart until his legs were far enough spread for me to penetrate him easily with my fingers. Slipping one finger into him, I started moving slowly and once I picked up a rhythm, I resumed stroking his cock again.

Pulling Jasper's head off him, Edward leaned in to lick over Jasper's lower lip. "You paid a lot of attention," he praised, "I'm sure Emmett will appreciate your techniques a lot should the need arise."

Straightening up a little, Jasper caught Edward's mouth into a heated kiss, their tongues pushing against each other. Pulling away, both their chests were heaving; there was no time for a break though. I sat down in Jasper's vacated seat, pulled him to me and guided him down on my lap. He was so damn tight and the pace at which he sank down on my cock was excruciating slow.

Holding very still, I waited for Jasper to adjust before I placed my hands on his hip to help him move up and down on top of me. He still moved torturously slow when all I wanted to do was drill into his tight ass until he wouldn't even know his own name anymore; yet he kept testing my patience with slow circles of his hips.

Meeting Edward's eyes with a pleading gaze, he simply smirked at me; whenever it came to teasing me, the both of them teamed up against me. Today seemed to be no different when Edward strolled towards me and his mouth met mine in a searing kiss while his short nails raked over my chest until I moaned in his mouth loudly.

One of these days the two of them were going to be the death of me but first it was time to do a little teasing myself. Gasping I broke away from the kiss and hooked an arm around Edward's waist to pull him closer to me. Having him close enough, I sucked his cock into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat, just like he had done earlier; it was time for him to taste his own medicine. Sliding him in and out of between my lips, I let my teeth graze his shaft, pleased to hear the string of expletives falling from his mouth as he bent slightly over to resume stroking Jasper.

There wasn't one moment to catch a breath since I entered Edward's office, but that was exactly why I loved our time together. There was so much motion and activities as our limbs were tangled up in each other; it made me feel alive. When the familiar pressure started to build in me, I was almost relieved to feel Jasper speed up.

Whenever his ass came down to meet my groin, I would thrust up; the pleasure increased and I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before I would cum. Luckily Jasper, too, was close; it was evident in the way he writhed on top of me, almost desperate to find his own release.

Three more thrusts were all it took for me to cum, shaking violently as I pushed Jasper over the edge with me. Moaning around Edward's cock, who was still fucking my mouth until his orgasm hit not even a minute after ours. Sucking and licking, I greedily swallowed every last drop he had to give before I let him draw back.

Pulling out of Jasper, I wrapped my arms around him to hold him on top of me a little longer. Edward, once he caught his breath, had quietly left the room to wet some towels to clean us up, I assumed. Usually it was Jasper who took up on this part after our session, cleaning us with a great care, his touches always spoke of love. He was obviously tired though and seemingly didn't mind Edward taking over his part.

Edward came back with a bundle of towels and tenderly wiped the mess off Jasper while I closed my eyes, simply enjoying the heat of Jasper's body a little longer. When he was clean, he slipped off me to gather his clothes, but not before placing a gentle peck on Edward's lips. Being done with Jasper, Edward now moved on to me. The gentle swipes with the warm, wet towel felt heavenly; each caress holding just as much love as Jasper usually let us feel when cleaning us up. By the time he was done, my body was in a state of complete relaxation, I was almost rueful that it was over already.

"Thank you," I whispered against his lips and turned to Jasper to gratefully accept the clothes he handed me. Putting on my clothes, I was almost sad to know that our playtime had come to an end for now, especially with the knowledge that our next play was still a while away. Real life had a nasty habit of interfering with the fun things in life.

As we walked out of the building, I grabbed a hold of their hands, still a little glum, but my contentment about the love I felt for these two people and the love they showed me in return, won out. With a smile on our faces we entered our car, already excited for the next play, which couldn't come soon enough.

**_____________________________________  
AN:**

**Hey guys! **

**It's been a while, but I warned you beforehand that I would only update this when I have some time left over (obviously that rarely happens) and I had major troubles writing this scene, so let me know what you thought :)! I already started chapter 4, so hopefully I'll find more time to write as I'm really excited about it!**

**Oh and a huge thank you to whoever it was that nominated me for best threesome in the slash awards! Thanks for thinking about me :) And then last but not least thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for being an awesome beta and going through this on a short notice so I could post as soon as possible! Also a huge thanks to Jasper's Dark Angel for helping me out when I got stuck over and over again, you helped me find a way to make things work :).**

**Now, that's about it. Take care,**

**Sanny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to SM, I merely borrow her characters to play a little :). **

**Again, this chapter contains adult content or in other words – male on male smut. If you aren't old enough or don't like this kind of thing, there's a little red [x] you should click right now.**

**EPOV**

Leaning against the stables, with the Texan sun shining on us, we had a perfect view of the ranch owner's son, Jasper. He had come out to run the ranch while his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, were on a cruise for their 25th wedding anniversary. While Emmett and I had been skeptical about working under someone else for the next three weeks, everything had changed when we first laid eyes on him.

He was tall, with a lean body and sun bleached blonde hair that kept blocking his gorgeous blue eyes every now and then. Jasper had the typical Texan cowboy flair going on, with cowboy boots, cowboy hat, faded blue jeans and most importantly: no shirt. Quickly he became the star of many dirty fantasies and I could tell that I wasn't the only one affected.

Emmett's eyes, too, were glued to the drool-worthy man working in front of us, watching how Jasper's muscles flexed as he gently brushed the mare's mane, murmuring words of admiration. It took all I had not to jump up and lay kisses all over his sweaty body as he worked in the sun. Judging by the bulge adorning Emmett's jeans, I could only guess that he, too, was wrestling with his own restraint.

"Damn," Em groaned quietly as Jasper bent down to pick up a saddle, giving us both a perfect view of his edible ass. My own pants became uncomfortably tight, but there was nothing I could do about it right now; our break was almost over and there was still a shitload of work to do.

"I know," I sighed deeply. I wondered how much longer I could take this when after only three days of watching him every chance I got, I felt like I might combust with need. I couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but the blonde cowboy must know what kind of affect his teasing gestures, unconscious or not, had on Emmett and me.

I was ready to go back to mucking out the stables, at least it was fresh hay, and desperate to make a get away before I succumbed to the temptations when his blue eyed gaze fell on us. A smirk graced his perfect features as he spoke with his usual Texas twang, "Gonna take her for a ride, y'all gonna be alright?"

Knowing very well that we would be alright, he didn't even wait for an answer. Instead he swung on the mare in one fluid motion and trotted out of our view; leaving me in a stupor for a moment after his rapid exit. What had just happened? He wasn't usually one to leave without even giving us a chance to respond to him; his inner southern gentleman didn't allow it.

Thinking that I might be able to work off my sexual frustration with physical labor, I entered the barn. I hadn't thought about Emmett though as I wasn't even able to pick up a fork when he spun me around to face him. His lips crashed to mine in a fast open mouthed kiss, filled with need and the desperation for release. My back was pressed against the thin wood wall of the shed and for a moment I feared that the wall couldn't handle our combined weight. The thought fled my mind even faster than it entered as Emmett's tongue slipped through my lips.

His body was wrapped around mine and I let my hands wander over the hard planes of muscle covering every inch of him. The feel of him pressed so tightly against me, made my knees grow weak. He was the exact opposite of the man I lusted after only moments ago, but hadn't the slightest problems seducing me as his mouth devoured mine with an almost animalistic urge as shivers of pleasure shot through my body. His hands stroked over my chest until he reached my collar. Of course he couldn't be bothered to open the buttons like a normal person; instead he simply ripped the shirt's fabric off me.

Putting all my weight in pushing against him, I knew that the physical roughness would drive him even crazier. Emmett's chest vibrated under my hands, a result of a low groan slipping through his lips as my hands found the hemline of his shirt. Sliding it up his muscular torso, I broke our kiss to pull the shirt over his head. Loaded with sexual tension as we were, it took only seconds before our lips locked again, teeth tucking and nipping.

With our mouths occupied, his hands cupped my ass roughly to press me against him until his cock ground against mine; both of us moaning at the delightful friction caused by his movement. Ending the kiss, we were both panting hard, but Em didn't even stop to think about catching his breath. He leaned in closer, his lips grazing my cheek until he reached my ear to whisper, "I wanna bend you over that wooden beam over there and fuck you until you scream my name."

"Screaming your name, huh?" I teased and grabbed the bulge in his pants, squeezing. "I can only imagine how much you'd like that, big boy."

"Let's see… a hot guy willing to let me fuck him into oblivion. What's not to like about that?" he mused, his hands already unbuttoning my jeans which, once opened, pooled around me feet. Emmett's right hand wrapped around my cock, turning my brain to mush as he continued to speak, "Even going commando for me, are you?"

"You never know what might come up," I said, trying hard to keep my voice from raising three octaves in response to Em's left hand massaging my balls.

"Without question an upstanding argument," he agreed, grinning. "One I definitely need to confirm myself."

Dropping down to his knees, his tongue licked over the tip of my cock, all over the shaft until he reached my balls which he sucked into his mouth, his teeth grazing them lightly. I tightly gripped the wooden pole next to me in fear that my knees would buckle. Emmett started to suck hard, using another hand to stroke my cock as my body shuddered in pleasure.

Every touch felt heavenly, but with the pent up sexual tension, I knew that I wouldn't last long if Emmett kept his pace. Weaving my free hand through his hair, I gently pulled his mouth off me. I watched the smirk spread across his face as he realized the reason behind my action and sank on my knees, too. Putting enough distance between us to unzip his pants, my upper body angled to his, seemingly on its own accord until I could easily put my mouth on his.

Taking his lower lip between my teeth, I started to suck on it while my fingers toyed with the waistband of his jeans; he was also going commando. I opened the button, undid the zipper and dragged his pants down to his thighs; only a moment later his rock hard dick was in my hands. Trailing my fingertips over the length of his shaft, Emmett throatily moaned into my mouth. I tightened my grip and was delighted to feel a shiver wreck through his body.

Inching my body closer to Emmett's, I reached down to wrap my hand around both our cocks. Pumping up and down, the feeling intensified by our dicks rubbing against each other. I was about to get lost in the pleasure when a throat cleared behind us. Jasper was standing there, a huge smirk on his face as he spoke, "Starting without me, I see."

"I… uh… we…," Emmett stammered, equally surprised about being interrupted, but he still had the nerve to scowl at me for withdrawing my hand from between us.

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" Jasper questioned, cupping the now obvious bulge in his pants. "You should've waited for me, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind givin' me a hand to catch up, would you?"

"Our pleasure," I answered for Emmett and me as he motioned for Jas to come closer. Not needing more of an invitation, Jasper walked up to us. Stretching a little, I kissed over his abdomen, while Em busied himself with getting Jasper out of his clothes; a sight we both longed to see for days already.

And what a sight it was. He wasn't as muscular as Emmett, but still defined in all the right places with a bronze tan and a gold blonde happy trail leading right to the treasure. I was certainly happy that I had both here with me and didn't have to decide between the two, seeing how such a decision simply wouldn't be possible.

Jasper placed one hand on my shoulder and one on Emmett's, his fingers tightening to keep him steady when my lips closed around his cock and Emmett's tongue glided over his shaft. Crouching farther down, Em sucked Jasper's balls into his mouth, the same stunt he had pulled on me earlier. Bobbing my head back and forth, I worked to relax my throat until the tip of Jasper's erection hit the back of my throat.

Moaning around him, I was almost startled out of my concentration when Emmett's fingers wrapped around my dick, squeezing none too gently. Pulling away from Jasper, I looked up to him and asked, "How about some riding lessons? I'd really love to learn."

"With pleasure," He said smoothly and took my hand to pull me into a standing position. "But from the looks on Emmett's face it looks like he wants to have a piece of you first."

Before I could even speak my agreement, I found myself bent over the wooden beam Emmett had mentioned earlier. Standing behind me, he massaged my ass and spread my legs farther apart as I found my mouth on the perfect height with Jasper's cock.

Grabbing his hips, I guided him to my mouth and resumed my previous occupation of sucking his dick. I felt Emmett's lubed finger enter me right before his teeth sunk into my left ass cheek, damn them for always being prepared like good little boy scouts. Moaning at the sensation of his finger sliding in and out of me, Jasper's hand knotted in my hair. Tugging me off him by my hair, he crouched down far enough to claim my lips in a kiss.

Preoccupied with his tongue pressing against mine, I was slightly startled when the tip of Emmett's erection entered me. He held completely still to give me time to get used to his size and since I wasn't able to tell him that it was alright to move, because Jasper was nibbling on my lower lip, I simply pressed back against him till he was fully seated in me.

Apparently he had gotten the hint; this time he only gave me a moment when his hips pulled back and thrust forward with a quickly increasing rhythm. He had promised to fuck me thoroughly after all and if there was one thing about Emmett, it was that he never broke a promise. His big hands clenched tightly on my hips to hold me in place as he pounded into me.

The barn filled with moans and sounds of Emmett's skin slapping against mine, while Jas devoured my mouth. He broke the kiss, both of us panting heavily and walked towards Emmett to whisper something sounding suspiciously like _my turn_. Emmett's thrusts started to slow until they ceased altogether and he pulled out of me; my clue to stand upright again. Standing, I looked around the barn till I found Jasper sitting on a bale of straw covered by a sheet.

"Ready for your riding lesson?" he drawled, crooking his finger in a _come to me _motion.

"More than ready," I murmured, making my way over to him. Holding a hand out to me, he guided my onto his lap once I grabbed it. His eyes clenched shut as I sank down on his cock until he was stretching me; filling me completely.

Wriggling back and forth experimentally, I started to lift my hips up and down ever so slowly. Letting his head fall back, Jasper's blue steel blue eyes opened and locked with mine. Drawing my attention to his Adams apple as he gulped air into his lungs, I wanted nothing more, but to suck on it. Yet again, Emmett seemed to have different plans as he stepped up to us and Jasper's gaze fell on him.

Wrapping an arm around Em's hips, Jasper drew him closer and ran his tongue over Emmett's length while his hand found my erection. Mesmerized I watched Jasper's lips close around Emmett and god, they were beautiful together; a sight I couldn't tear my gaze away from.

Increasing the pace of my hips, I kept my eyes trained on them, greedily savoring every minute that I could look at their perfection. Emmett's entire body was tense, his muscles taut as he tried to keep from thrusting into Jasper's mouth too hard; my fingers itched to run over the v-shape of his hips.

Emmett's finger weaved through my hair and pulled my head back with a gentleness nobody would expect from such a big man; so unlike the rough, passionate gropes from earlier. Angling my head towards him, his lips covered mine; soft and loving.

It were moments like this, all three of us connected, that made my heart swell with love and pride. Despite the odds we often faced as not only gay men, but gay men who maintained a relationship consisting of three people, this was perfect. A closed circle as the three of us connected in such an intimate way.

Unshed tears burnt in my eyes and I quickly clenched them shut tightly. Even though they were tears of happiness for finding so much love in my life, I didn't want to ruin our play time. I knew that my boys wouldn't mind one bit if they saw my little emotional outburst, but there was enough time for those kind of things later on; right now I had two incredibly hot and horny men at my disposal and wanted to make it worth every second.

Increasing the rhythm of my hips even more, I was delighted by the muffled groan it elicited from him which in a chain reaction, made Emmett moan into my mouth. Jasper's hands tightened on my cock and he, too, increased his movements on Emmett and me. There was the familiar feeling of my balls tightening and knowing that I was close to my release, I broke away from Em's lips to pull large gulps of air into my lungs. After all the teasing and next to no sexual contact in the past days, I was definitely desperate for release.

Gripping Jasper's shoulder tightly to keep my balance I worked us towards our orgasms till my balls seemed to explode and spurts of my creamy white liquid stained Jasper's stomach. Keeping my movements as fast as I possibly could with my entire body jerking with its release, Jasper's orgasm followed only seconds later; his dick twitching inside of me.

Stilling on top of Jasper, the look on Emmett's face told me that he, too, was close to his orgasm. Reaching out to him, I took his balls in my hand, tugging lightly as Jasper kept on sucking as if his life depended on it. With our combined efforts it took only another minute before he came undone and Jasper eagerly swallowed every drop of his load while Emmett's loud moans filled the barn.

As he pulled away, both of them were panting hard. Lifting my hips, Jas slipped out of me before he moved a little forward to make some space for Emmett who sat down behind him. Enveloping me in his arms, I was tightly pressed against Jasper. We were a sweaty, sticky mess, but none of us could care more. We were still on our orgasm induced high and eager for the feeling of being connected to each other a little longer.

Our next play time was still a little away and I wanted to savor the moment with my boys as much as possible. Soon we had to leave for home again and our hectic lives would make these occasions even rarer. But no matter how long the wait, Emmett and Jasper would always be worth it; there wasn't a single question about it.

Closing my eyes, I whispered quietly, "I love you, guys."

The chorus of _I love you_ was the last thing I heard when Jasper's slowing heart beat lulled me to a deep sleep right there on top of the bale of straw in the arms of the two men in my life; exactly where I belonged.

**AN:**

**Here we go :) Cowboy Jasper wouldn't leave my mind alone and as cliché as it is; I really wanted to write this one. After this chapter I have one more thing up my sleeve, actually something a reader requested, and then I'm out of play scenes for now. So unless one of you has another request, there'll be one more chapter. Thanks for the reviews and nice PMs on the last chapter, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to reply but know that I loved each and every one of them; they are highly appreciated! Let me know how you liked this one, good and bad. As always, constructive criticism is more than welcome!**

**Thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for being awesome and always encouraging my writing and letting me borrow her mad beta skills, leave her some love too!**

**Take care, **

**Sanny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to SM, I merely borrow her characters to play a little :). **

**Again, this chapter contains adult content or in other words – male on male smut. If you aren't old enough or don't like this kind of thing, there's a little red [x] you should click right now.**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

Waiting at the airport with Emmett and Edward I was beyond nervous. I had planned a little surprised for them and even though Edward was aware of the first part of my surprise, neither of them had a single clue what the second part entailed; right now I simply hoped they would enjoy it as much as I had envisioned while planning the whole trip. The first part was mostly for Emmett's benefit, though not solely.

Edward and I had made plans to make Emmett's dream about joining the mile high club come true; thus a private plane was needed seeing how the three of us would never fit into a standard plane bathroom. No, the private jet had its extra small room that would at least fit the three of us, even a bed was provided.

While I was usually careful about spending money, it came from a trust fund my grandparents had left me and I didn't mind spending it on the people I loved to make them happy. Making my loved ones happy was always a good reason, although the aspect of having sex for the next couple of hours until we reached our destination certainly wasn't a downside either.

In amusement I watched Edward trying to distract Emmett from the fact that we didn't need to check in our luggage while Emmett, for once, didn't let the distraction shake his focus. Over and over again he tried to get us moving before we missed our flight, his annoyed expression was almost enough to have me outright laughing. Patience was never a virtue of his and while I enjoyed watching Edward struggle to come up with explanation after explanation it was finally time to let the fun begin.

"Come on, boys," I told them. "We gotta get movin'."

"Oh now that the great Jasper suggests we should get on the plane, we miraculously check in," Emmett muttered. "Just don't listen to Emmett, why don't you?"

"Don't cry, big bear," I grinned. "I promise it's nothing personal."

Luckily enough he was so occupied with muttering under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like w_hy listen to Emmett anyway_, that he didn't even notice how we kept walking instead of checking into the flight which would've brought us home. An airport employer pointed us into the right direction, a tunnel that would lead us straight to the jet while Emmett pouted and ignored us like the big child he was; if only he knew that we were about to make one of his wishes come true.

Only when we finally reached the small plane, he looked up a little flabbergasted. His whole face was a mask of confusion which his one worded remark only underlined. "Huh?"

"I thought that after our last flight with the constantly crying baby, snoring old lady and barely there room for our legs, a last chance to enjoy some calm before we go back to our hectic lives might be a nice idea," I explained. There was no need to tell him just what and how much Edward and I had still planned for him.

Emmett didn't need much more of an invitation before he entered the plane in long strides, a loudly exclaimed "Sweeeeeeeeeeet" carrying over to us as Edward and I followed behind him, grinning. Emmett was already seated in one of the plush seats, bending the backrest and obviously testing how comfortable they were as his luggage lay departed right next to the entrance.

Shaking my head, I told the pilot that we were aboard now and ready to go. He let me know that once we were properly seated, we would take off. He was under strict instructions not to leave the pilot cabin, seeing how we wouldn't want anyone walking in on our play and I was confident that he never would be any smarter what would happen in the backroom by the time the flight was over. Who knew there were such things as completely sound proof planes?

Telling the boys to get seated, I secured our suit cases in the back before I joined them and let the pilot, over a small intercom, know that our seatbelts were on. In a matter of minutes the pilot started the machines and took us into the air without much trouble and within another couple of minutes he told us over the intercom that it would be alright now to take the seatbelts off and enjoy the flight.

"I'm gonna get some DVDs from the suit cases, do you guys need anything?" I asked.

Edward already knew what was going on, readily jumped to his feet and said, "I'm gonna get my laptop."

Emmett though was completely engrossed in the massage option of his seat and ignored us just as we had hoped; he played right into our hands, perfect. Leading Edward to the backroom, I handed him one of the male flight attendant outfits that I requested to be stored here. Silently we both undressed and slipped into our uniforms; this was going to be a role play Emmett wouldn't forget anytime soon.

Straightening Edward's tie, I received one of Edward's gorgeous crooked smiles which worked wonders to calm my flattering nerves. No matter how long we all knew each other, these plays had always been important to us and I wanted our surprise to be perfect. Edward understood and with grabbing hold of my hand he calmed me even further.

Stepping out of the room, we were greeted by Emmett's backside as he stood in front of the mini fridge in search for something. Again, without knowing, he had given me the perfect opportunity. Clearing my throat I spoke up, "Why don't you sit back down Mr. McCarthy and let me fetch you a drink," I suggested, smiling widely. "You must be tired after that fabulous game yesterday evening."

Turning around, his mouth opened in shock. For a second I thought he might say something, but instead he just nodded silently and sat back down; he seemed a little dazed as he started to comprehend what exactly was going on.

"Excuse me," Edward started, stepping closer to Emmett. "This might not seem very professional, but may I have your autograph? You always were my favorite quarterback."

And just like that Emmett slipped into his role. "Sure thing," he said, taking the pen and piece of paper from Edward and added his signature.

Walking over, I handed him a whisky; his favorite. "Is there _anything_ else we can do for you, Mister McCarthy?"

Sipping his whisky, Emmett thought for a moment before he replied, "Actually there is, I'd like to see the rest of the plane."

"Certainly, if you'd follow me," I said, indicating the way to the little room in the back of the plane. "Here's a small bedroom, in case you want to rest for a while; we still have some hours ahead of us 'till we land."

"A bed, two gorgeous guys and a couple of free time on my hands," he smirked. "I can think of a few things to occupy my time with."

"Say it and you'll have it," I assured, surprised how fast he'd cut to the chase.

Taking two strides, Emmett suddenly stood right in front of me as his hand weaved through my hair before he tightened his grip. Lightly yanking my head back, his mouth skimmed over my throat, until I could feel his warm breath on my right ear. "You and your friend; I want you opened mouthed and on your knees. Now."

A pleasant shiver ran through my body and my breath caught. Sinking to my knees, I murmured, "Your wish, my command."

Dragging my hand over the bulge in his jeans, my fingers fumbled slightly when I unbuttoned them, but by the time I reached the zipper, I had my emotions back under control. Tugging his pants and boxers over his hips, I marveled a moment at the size of his erect cock; no matter how often I'd seen it, his size always kept me transfixed.

Trailing my tongue from his balls to the tip of his erection, I didn't waste any more time before I sucked him into my mouth. My tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft as I worked to relax my throat. My hands crept over his thighs, one hand digging tightly in his ass to keep him in place as the other worked its way to pump his dick in rhythm with my lips.

"Fuck," he hissed, his voice positively strained. "Edward, I think your help is required in here."

There was no sound as Edward entered the small place, the only indicator was his hand stroking across my neck while he sank on his knees next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him kiss along Emmett's thigh; to give him some more space, I shifted my body slightly and watched Edward's tongue dart out to lick across Emmett's balls whose legs twitched lightly in response.

Logically all three of us knew that Emmett wouldn't last long under all this attention; he would soon direct us differently, but not before I made him squirm a little more, I decided. Relaxing my throat as much as possible, my lips inched further 'till they reached the base of Emmett's dick; drawing a loud moan from his lips while his hands tightened in my hair.

Pleased by his reaction, I repeated the motion another two times before his hands tightened to the point that it immobilized my head. Following Emmett's wordless order, I released his erection from my mouth and looked up to him from under my lashes; curious to see what he had in mind. His hand wandered to my chin where he pulled me gently to my feet. Freeing my chin, his hand worked its way over my body until he reached the bulge in my pants.

"Undress each other," he commanded, slightly breathless with in a low growl.

Without hesitation, Edward moved to unzip my trousers. Still on his knees, now in front of me, I couldn't resist to run my hand through his beautifully tousled hair; he was the picture of perfection; his lips slightly reddened and swollen from sucking on Emmett's balls and his hair tousled as if he had just the most amazing sex of his life from taking off his shirt.

"Mhmm, commando," he breathed as he dragged the pants over my hips before letting them drop to my ankles, so I could step out of them.

Emmett had meanwhile retreated to the bed, his head propped against the headrest, watching us intently. He, too, had shed his clothes and was displayed in all his naked glory. His hands leisurely stroked his cock while his eyes never left Edward and me.

Noticing my fleeting attention, Edward unbuttoned my shirt while he got back on his feet and slid it over my shoulders, slowly until it, too, dropped on the floor. Wrapping my tie, the only piece of clothing still on me, around his hand, he pulled me closer and decided, whispering, "This definitely has to stay on."

Smiling in agreement, I used our closeness to let my hand trace the V of his hip until it led me right to his pant-covered erection. Teasing him, my fingers only ghosted over the bulge before I unzipped his pants and helped him take them off. At last I unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall down. Completely undressed, we both turned to face the bed.

Edward crawled on the bed, trailing kisses over Emmett's right leg, while I took care of his left leg. Reaching his groin, we consciously skipped this part of his body and moved on to his muscled stomach; tongues trailing and teeth nipping until we reached his nipples, despite his growl of protest.

"I'm gonna fuck the both of you. First you," he told us, nodding towards Edward before bobbing his head in my direction. "And then you."

Kissing to his jaw, I murmured, "As you wish, Mr. McCarthy. Should I get the lube?"

Feeling more than seeing his nod of agreement, I rolled off the bed and fished the lube as well as some condoms from my bag and rejoined the guys. Kneeling behind Edward, who was still molesting Emmett's chest and neck, I lubed two of my fingers and entered him carefully to avoid hurting him. My two fingers moved in and out of him, slowly at first to give him a chance to adjust while my free hand massaged his ass; he was so tight that I wondered time and time again how he was able to fit a cock. Watching them kiss, I noticed that Edward had started to push his ass into my hand with each thrust of my fingers; a sure sign that he was ready for something bigger and my cue to move on to Emmett.

Crawling over Edward I sat down between Emmett's long legs. Licking his shaft from base to tip once for good measure, I ripped the condom package open and rolled it over his erection before grabbing the lube again; squirting a genuine amount on my hand I spread it across his penis.

"Here you go," I told them and watched Emmett roll Edward onto his side. I knew that it was Edward's favorite position and with a little luck, I might get properly fucked in my favorite position, too.

"Why don't you let Edward return the favor, Jasper?" Emmett asked just as he put the tip of his cock at Edward's entrance. Although he worded it as question, I knew that it wasn't the case; not that I minded anyway. Handing the lube to Edward I moved to lay next to him; his groans and heavy panting as Emmett thrust into him was like music to my ears. Spreading some lube between my butt cheeks, his fingers soon followed; exploring, teasing and stretching me.

Emmett's thrusts sped up and Edward gripped onto my hips tightly to help him gain some stability against Emmett's movements. Feeling that I was prepared enough, I drew Edward's hands from me and turned to face his confused expression. Grinning I moved closer to him until our chests were flush against each other and started kissing him feverishly; our tongues pushing against each other while our hands groped whatever they could reach.

Soon we were panting heavily, moaning and groaning every time our dicks rubbed against each other because of Emmett's frantic thrusts. Even though time felt like it stopped with the way the three of us were connected in this moment, the beeping of the alarm on my cell phone alerted me that half of our flight was over already and we didn't have too much longer if we wanted to be clean and presentable by the time our plane touched the ground.

I didn't need to worry though because Edward was close enough to cumming that Emmett ordered us to switch. Turning my face towards him by a hand to my jaw, Emmett panted, "I want you on the center of the bed, on all fours."

Not able to contain the smile spreading across my face, I overtook Edward's place on the bed while Emmett got up to dispose of his condom for a new one. Sitting up in front of me, Edward engaged me in another heated kiss as I was on my hands and feet, just like Emmett demanded, in front of him.

Too lost in the feeling of Edward's teeth grazing against my lower lip, I only vaguely registered the bed sinking under Emmett's weight behind me; that was until the head of Emmett's erection slipped into me. Noticing my twitching, Edward's eyes opened and focused on Emmett behind me; I wasn't sure what Emmett did, but it must've been good because Edward's eyes were alight with desire.

As soon as Edward crawled underneath me though, no more explanation was needed. I waited till he was in place before I lifted his hips enough to close my lips around his cock while he blew a gust of air across my twitching erection. With Edward sucking me off and Emmett finding a hard and fast rhythm thrusting into me, my body seemed to be in a sensual overload that left me shuddering and moaning around Edward without control; at least I wasn't the only one. Emmett, too, was panting heavily as his slightly sweaty hands gripped my hips tightly to keep me in place.

Tormenting me even more by deep throating me, Edward tugged on Emmett's balls which was the last thing he needed to cum shuddering and yelling expletives. Slowing down, he paused shortly before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Edward and me.

Waiting for his breath to regulate, Emmett watched Edward and I race against each other to see who could hold off longer and Edward was not a fair player; his hands were pulling, teeth nipping and his tongue… god that shit should be illegal. In the end he won, but only closely as he came right afterwards in reaction to the vibrations caused by my uncontrollable moans.

Swallowing every last drop, I let myself collapse next to him while he shifted to lay his head on Emmett's stomach. For some time everything was quiet while we waited for our heartbeats and breathing to slow down; our sweaty bodies a tangled mess of limbs on the bed.

My body felt like a rag doll, wholly relaxed. Satisfied and contently sleepy, I could've destroyed my cell phone when it beeped once more to let me know that we would land in roughly forty-five minutes. Sighing, I dragged myself off the bad and retrieved a couple of towels, some wet and some dry, from the tiny bathroom. Cleaning myself first, I moved on to Emmett, gently erasing every trace of our activities from his body. Once finished, I pecked him on the lips and whispered a quiet _I love you _before I started cleaning up Edward and repeated the same words to him.

We all got dressed, Edward and I in normal clothes this time and tidied up the room a little; the bed was made, the forgotten uniforms folded and placed on the bed. By the time the announcement to put our seatbelts on crackled over the speaker, the room looked almost untouched.

"Thanks for this guys, you are the best," Emmett thanked us as we seated ourselves. "I love you."

* * *

**AN: **

**Any more requests from you guys? :)**

**This one goes to **_**slowpoke15hi5**_** who wished for our boys to join the mile high club and **_**DevilsVamp **_**who wanted to see Emmett as diva with Edward and Jasper as his biggest fans. (I couldn't see Emmett as diva, so I've changed that part up a bit; I hope that's alright ;))**

**As you can see I coupled a few of the requests to make them work a little better which leaves me with another 3 chapters to write but keep the requests coming if you have any. On this chapter I have to say, I changed the fact as I needed them (e.g. soundproof private jet – I have no idea if such a thing exists ;)). Let me know your thoughts about this chapter!**

**Thanks to **_**Jasper's Darlin' Kathy **_**for being my awesome better and also thanks to **_**Marie_0912 **_**who introduced me to "Bad Romance by 30 Seconds to Mars" – the song to which this chapter was written, there's even a line of it in there (whoever finds it gets a cookie :D)**

**One more thing… I've been home sick his week and got bored, so I've started a blog where you'll be able to find teasers, drabbles and other random things to my existing stories. Here's the link (also on my profile): http:/spraine[dot]blogspot[dot]com/**

**Enough jabbering now, leave me some love and take care,**

**Sanny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to SM, I merely borrow her characters to play a little :). **

**Again, this chapter contains adult content or in other words – male on male smut. If you aren't old enough or don't like this kind of thing, there's a little red [x] you should click right now.**

**

* * *

**

**EmPOV**

Standing in the dimly lit pub with a beer in my hands, I still couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Chartering us to a deserted isle, a gift from Carlisle to Esme which they graciously offered us from time to time, definitely had been one of Jasper's better ideas. We would stay in a hotel over night until our boat would leave tomorrow afternoon and a relaxed evening out at the pub with beer and nice music had been another good call on Jasper's part.

"I still can't believe you managed to pull this off," I told Jasper, as we maneuvered our way to a table close to the small, still empty, stage.

"Unlike you I can keep my mouth shut for a while," he teased, his gray-blue eyes twinkling.

Holding his gaze, I smirked, "I remember times when your mouth was wide open, wrapped around a certain part of my body."

Before Jasper had a chance to retort, the first piano note rang through the pub, shushing most patrons as they curiously peered to the stage where a bronze haired man took his place in front of a grand piano. His head facing straight ahead, only his profile was visible as his hands started to dance across the ivory keys expertly.

This wasn't the first time I had heard him play here; Jasper and I made it a habit to spend at least one weekend in town before crossing over to the isle in hopes of hearing him play. Yet, I was rendered speechless when he the first word left his lips; his voice was smooth as honey as he sang the words in tune with the notes flowing from the piano.

I was too mesmerized by the player to even understand a single word he sang and turning my head towards Jasper proved that he, too, was completely captured. And so our evening went on; the minutes seemingly flew by as the pub was filled with song after song by the beautiful man on the stage.

The man's gaze never strayed towards the crowd which was awed by him, except once when his piercing green eyes locked first on Jasper and directly afterwards on me as he sang about dirty sex in a parking lot; lyrics totally a contrast to the voice that promised endless caresses yet shot directly to my pants.

Next to me, Jasper appeared to be shell shocked; a small tremor went through his body and knowing him for years I knew exactly that he was just as turned on by the green eyed man as I was. Hoping that the evening would last a while longer; I was immensely disappointed when the man left his place at the piano only two songs later.

Sighing deeply, I turned towards Jasper and placed my hand over his. "Intense, huh?"

"Certainly," he agreed. "How 'bout another beer before we head back?"

"Sounds good to me," I nodded and dragged Jasper with me towards the bar.

Both lost in our thoughts, we placed our order and waited for the bar keeper to return with our beers. Fumbling with my wallet I tried to make out the bills in the poor light when the velvet voice which had captured me only minutes ago, spoke up behind me, "This round goes on me."

Placing a twenty dollar bill on the bar, he turned and strode to a free table, obviously expecting us to follow. Taken off-guard by the turn of the evening's events, I was glued to the spot; only Jasper's elbow jabbing into the side of my stomach got me moving.

"I've seen you two around here a time or two," he said when Jasper and I sat down at the table with him. "Not as often as I would've liked."

"You did?" I asked, surprised.

Jasper who didn't seem to be pleased by my ability of stringing words together, took over, "We aren't from around here, but whenever we are here, we stop by in hopes to catch you on the stage."

"I'm Edward," the bronze haired man introduced himself, placing the bottle of beer against his lips.

Again, I was incapable of forming a response as my eyes focused on his lips wrapping around the bottle, my pants growing tighter by the second. Judging by his knowing smirk, he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"That's Emmett," Jasper said, nodding towards me. "And I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Edward murmured. "How about we take this somewhere else?"

Stunned once more, it took every ounce of willpower to form a halfway adequate reply, "What did you have in mind?"

"My hotel room, of course," he told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jasper and I agreed readily and only when we exited the pub and the cool air hit my face, I realized that this wasn't a part of my imagination; it was actually happening. The walk to the hotel was short but quiet and I couldn't have cared less. I was beyond giddy, the man whom Jasper and I fantasized about since the first time we saw him on that stage, had invited us to his hotel room; today must be our lucky day.

We didn't even manage to enter the hotel room before Edward had Jasper pinned against the door, their mouths moving feverishly against each other while I stood behind them, chuckling. Stepping closer, I searched Edward's pant pockets for the room key. I came up empty with the front pockets, but found the keycard in his right back pocket and couldn't resist squeezing his fine ass. Withdrawing the card, I opened the door and watched both men stumble inside as the door swung open.

"Eager, are we?" I teased and Edward muttered something in response that sounded suspiciously like _you have no clue_. Closing the door behind us, I made my way to the bed and sat down, content for now to watch Edward and Jasper making out. Even from where I sat, I had a perfect view of their almost frantic lip lock.

Removing my shirt, I let it drop to the floor and leaned back on the bed, propped on my elbows. Jasper was pushing Edward towards the bed while Edward's hand fumbled hectically to open the buttons of Jasper's shirt. Standing directly in front of me now, Jasper broke away from the kiss and removed Edward's shirt as well before he turned him around to face me.

Smirking down at me, Edward motioned for me to sit up and I gladly followed his instructions, reaching for him to sit on my lap. His lips were deliciously red and swollen from kissing Jasper and I couldn't resist any longer. Bringing my hands to his ass, I pressed him against me, our groins meeting while my lips closed over his. He opened his mouth in a moan and I happily took this opportunity to explore it a little further with my tongue.

Edward's arms were fumbling; motioning Jasper closer to us, I assumed and I opened my eyes just in time to see Jasper walking up next to us. Hooking two fingers through the belt loops of his jeans, I pulled him closer and helped Edward open the zipper. Together we pulled down Jasper's pants and boxer shorts, leaving him naked and hard. Edward's hand closed around his shaft while I moved to squeeze his balls, my tongue still pressing against Edward's.

"Fuck," Jasper cursed; his voice a low groan. Edward smirked against my lips in reaction to Jasper cursing before he pulled away from me and closed his lips around Jasper's erection without even pausing.

Watching Edward bob his head back and forth on Jasper's cock, I busied myself with opening Edward's jeans. I reached in his boxers, wrapping my fingers around him before I freed his erect cock from the confinement of his clothes. Pleased by the muffled moan, my eyes were drawn back to Jasper who had his head thrown back in pleasure.

It was such a hot sight that my pants tightened to uncomfortable levels. Wriggling around, I hoped to find a more comfortable position since I couldn't take my pants off with Edward on top of me. He noticed my problem though and pulled off Jas, both of them panting lightly. Pressing his lips against mine, I moaned into his mouth as I tasted Jasper on his tongue.

I felt the bed shift behind me and wasn't too surprised when Jasper pulled on my shoulders until I lay flat on my back; he simply ignored my grunt of protest at being pulled away from Edward's plumb lips. Not giving me the chance to protest further, Jas crawled along my body until his hands reached the waistband of my jeans and his cock was in the perfect position to be sucked into my mouth.

Swirling my tongue over its tip, I did just that. Taking him as deep as possible, my ears registered the sound of a zipper, followed by the pressure on my groin lessening. Moaning around Jasper, I lifted my hips for Edward to take off my pants and underwear; shivering when a tongue; Jasper's I guessed, ran along my length. There were no other sounds as we sucked each other off, but muffled moans; still I was startled by the bed shifting once more.

Angling my head slightly, I saw Edward kneeling behind us, a bottle of lube leaning against his leg. Watching Edward pick up the lube, I released Jasper's cock and nudged him until he did the same which he only did after licking along my shaft again. I rolled out from under him and stopped to peck Edward's lips before I came to stand at the end of the bed, right in front of Jasper.

Leaning down, I captured his lips in a kiss and swirled my tongue around his while my hands slid from his neck to his shoulders. I felt him tense underneath my palms and looked up in time to see Edward penetrating him with two fingers; my breath caught unmistakably loud, drawing Edward's attention to me.

"Excited to watch me fuck him, are you?" he smirked, his eyes glinting as they fixed on me.

"Yes," I admitted hoarsely, my dick twitching at his words.

"So is he," Edward murmured and sped up the movements of his hand while Jasper's lips closed around my cock once more. Weaving my hands through his hair, I gently controlled his rhythm; I didn't plan on cumming just yet and the sight of Edward inserting a third finger had me already dangerously close to cumming into Jasper's warm, wet mouth.

Soon he was rocking back into Edward's hand while I caressed every part of his skin that I could reach, my gaze never wavering from the sweet torture Edward inflicted on Jasper. He continuously switched speed; driving Jas close to home and then slowing down before he withdrew completely. Mesmerized I watched him roll a condom over his erection and slowly press into Jasper who was meanwhile covered in a light sheen of sweat.

As much as I enjoyed Jasper's mouth on me, the fingers of my left hand stroked to Jasper's chin and pulled him off me. Couching down, I dragged my mouth over his; my tongue tracing the outline of his lower lip, tasting myself on him. With one more peck I drew away from him and sat myself on the bed behind Edward, my face level to his tight ass.

Running my fingers over his ass cheeks, he stopped thrusting into Jasper, stilling completely and apparently curious of what I planned to do. Leaning forward, I ran my tongue between his cheeks, circling the tight ring of muscle before I thrust my tongue into him. I repeated the motion several times, delighted by the sounds of pleasure spilling from him. Drawing back, I intended to replace my tongue with my fingers when Edward demanded, groaning, "More."

"Be patient," I grinned, biting his delicious ass. "I'm going to stretch you now because I want to fuck your brains out."

"Better not be an empty promise," Edward muttered and thrust his hips forward as the blond man in front him shook with silent laughter at his words.

Not quite able to stop a chuckle from escaping at Edward's demanding tone, I replied, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Slicking his entrance and my fingers with lube, I pushed one finger into him while my free hand kneaded his ass towards his balls, tugging lightly.

"More, more, more," he demanded again, his voice growing breathless.

Feeling generous, I added a second finger, watching as he fucked himself on my fingers every time he pulled out of Jas; by this point my arousal was bordering on painful and I quickly added a third finger shortly after. The fingertips of my unused hand tailed over the small of Edward's back just as I asked, "Now, am I going to fuck you while you fuck Jasper or am I going to fuck you against this pretty piano while you suck the cum right out of Jasper's hard cock?"

"No, no, don't stop… I'm so fucking close," Jasper half pleaded, half growled as Edward's hips ceased their movement.

Grabbing Jasper's shoulder, Edward slowly rolled him on his back, covering Jasper's body with his own until their lips were only inches apart. Moving off the bed, I rolled a condom over myself and coated it with lube; a large grin spreading across my face while I watched the men's power play in front of me.

"Questioning my choices?" Edward asked in a low voice, his mouth brushing against Jasper's with each word he spoke.

"No," Jasper breathed and licked his lips.

Rolling off the blond, Edward extended his hand for Jasper to grasp. He led him towards the piano and helped him climb on top off it. Jasper on the shiny, black piano was certainly a sight to behold with his feet coaxing an onslaught of strange notes as he placed them on the black and white keys; even more arousing for Edward as a pianist I assumed.

Walking up to them, I waited till Edward climbed on the piano bench and positioned himself on his knees; the perfect height to be able to suck Jasper and be fucked by me simultaneously. I didn't need more of an invitation and buried myself in Edward, holding still for a moment to get used to the tight warmth enveloping my cock. I took a deep breath and started moving my hips in languid, slow thrusts; watching Edward's head bobbing up and down on Jasper as the room around us filled with sounds of skin slapping and breathless moans.

Jasper was writhing underneath Edward's touches; his back arching off the piano while one of my hands held tightly on Edward's hip to keep him steady. It was a matter of seconds before Jasper came, crying out hoarsely as Edward hummed around him, still sucking until he swallowed all of Jasper's cum. Releasing Jasper's softening cock, Edward rested his head on Jasper's thigh to catch his breath for a moment.

But that was where he was wrong; I didn't intend to give him time to slow his breath. Instead I trailed my hand over his spine until I reached the nape of his neck, my fingers slid through his thick bronze hair and tightened. Knowing that Edward liked sex a little rougher at times, I pulled him towards me by his hair and sank my teeth into his shoulder. The curse leaving his mouth was like music to my ears and I kept placing bites all over his back, every place I could reach while driving my cock into him.

Meeting Jasper's gaze over Edward's shoulder, I saw the desire and lust in his grey eyes slowly replaced by a look of love and happiness the more his breathing returned to normal. Sitting up, Jasper leaned forward, his hands reaching to pinch Edward's nipples as my teeth came down on his throat; it was enough to snap his control and he came shouting at the top of his lungs, his cum landing on the piano and Jasper.

The muscles in his ass tightened around me and that was enough to bring me over the edge as well. I waited for the last wave of my orgasm to subside before I pulled out of Edward. My knees felt like jelly; afraid that they wouldn't hold me upright much longer, I grabbed Edward's hand and moved us to the bed, disposing of the condom along the way.

Laying us down, it took me several minutes to regain my ability to think and I wondered frowning, why the hell Jasper wasn't in bed with us. I was just about to holler for him, when he emerged from the bathroom with his hands full of washcloths and towels.

Crawling onto the bed, I motioned for him to clean up Edward first whose breathing had evened out while he was nestled into the right side of my body with his eyes closed. I watched Jasper move gentle hands over Edward's body, removing the traces of our activities. I enjoyed watching my two lovers interact with each other, one taking care of the other; it was a sight I would probably never tire of.

It didn't take long before Jasper moved on to me, tender swipes of warm, wet washcloths cleaning every part of my body. Once done, Jasper dropped the towels to the floor and snuggled into the free side of my body; with each arm wrapped around one of my lovers, a content sigh escaped my lips.

Edward, too, seemed to find his voice again, although he sounded bone tired but happy as he spoke into the silence, "Thanks for making this come true, guys. I can't wait for Isle Esme tomorrow. I love you."

The whispered echo of Jasper's and my _I love you _came promptly before we succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**AN:**

**It's been a little while since I updated this but here we go, another scene :).**

**This one's for lexifisher who wanted a piano involved and DevilsVamp who Emmett and Jasper as Edward's groupies. I hope it comes close to what you imagined!**

**I've got enough requests for maybe 11 or 12 chapters, just to let you guys know how much more if this story there will be; though I'll try to write as long s there are requests coming my way.**

**Thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy for lending me her beta skills, you are the best hun!**

**Last but not least, I've got a couple new One Shots, the two of them are for the Plot bunny contest (one of them Slash, with a kinky streak) and one more should be posted which will be for the Backslash 2 contest. Read them if you feel like it and enjoy!**

**Take care,**

**Sanny**


End file.
